


Red

by ExplosiveRanga



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gift Giving, Mention of sex toys, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: Helen wasn’t big on gifts; she much rathered a nice dinner and quality time. She also wasn’t known for her fondness of relationships but it seemed that, for Kate, she was making a lot of exceptions.
Relationships: Kate Freelander/Helen Magnus
Series: Femslash February [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152797
Kudos: 2





	Red

Helen wasn’t big on gifts; she much rathered a nice dinner and quality time than trinkets that would only collect dust on the mantle. She also wasn’t for her fondness of relationships but it seemed that, for Kate, she was making a lot of exceptions.  
The younger woman had been away for more than a few days, tracking down a small abnormal gang with Will. Helen would be lying if she said she hadn’t missed her girlfriend terribly but running a Sanctuary kept one busy and even gave her time to run some personal errands. 

“I’d like you to have your reports on my desk by tomorrow afternoon,” Helen told the team that stood in front of her desk. Kate looked exhausted and in need of a shower and Helen wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her but her professionalism took precedence. “Good work, both of you.”  
With that, the pair turned for the door before Helen called Kate back.  
“Kate, a moment please.” Will shot his friend a smile and disappeared into the corridor as the other woman sat down in front of Helen. She let her smile soften once the girl was comfortable. “How was it?”  
“Fine. I mean, good but if I have to listen to Will snore again, I might suffocate him.”  
Helen chuckled gently.  
“No more twin rooms, noted.”  
Kate grinned back suddenly, shrugging. “Only if I get to share them with you, boss.”  
A spark of desire shot through her and she couldn’t help but lick her lips.  
“Speaking of,” Helen started, reaching into the very lowest draw of her desk, “for you.”  
In her hand was a small, black bag that smelled faintly of Helen’s own perfume, and eagerly, Kate peered inside. She produced a velvet box from the deep red silk that it sat buried in. practically shaking with curiosity, Kate opened the box slowly; in it sat a cherry red egg, no bigger than an actual egg and as Kate turned it over in her hands, it sprang to life, vibrating excitedly in her hand.  
The younger woman looked up at Helen who was smiling dastardly, a small remote in her hand.  
“Would you like to try it out?”  
“Hell yeah.”


End file.
